<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Be Alright by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984336">We'll Be Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo'>Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Derek Hale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teen Wolf, angsty, argument, fluffy kinda, i miss teen wolf, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, theyre so hot ugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically,, Derek and Stiles get into an argument when Stiles is dancing with another guy at a club.</p><p> </p><p>[or a quick little one-shot I wrote and had in my reminders]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[all stiles pov] </p><p>  "Ok Derek, I get it! Would you calm down already? I said I didn’t mean to." I stated angrily as I walked into the kitchen to put the leftover pizza from last night away. </p><p>  "You want me to calm down? What do you mean you didn’t mean to do it Stiles? I don’t understand!" He shouted.</p><p> I’ve never seen Derek angry like this before. I must’ve really messed up I thought to myself before I put the leftovers in the fridge. Everything was great until I messed it up again. </p><p> "Derek I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me! It wasn’t my fault the guy at the club started hitting on me! I swear I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry I can never say no. If it makes you feel any better I think you’re way hotter anyways!" I said before going up to him and giving him a big old hug. </p><p> "I wish it made me feel better Stiles, but having you in my arms is enough. I’ll never leave you. Do you hear me? I promise. Don’t you ever think that. Ever." He said as he kept me enveloped in his arms. </p><p>  "I promise I’ll never do it ever again. From here on out I will stand by your side, and I’ll always make sure everyone knows I’m taken by the best and only Sour Wolf." </p><p>  After that statement he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead before scooping me up in his arms and taking me to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I only have very little work on here, but  I hope it wasn’t too bad. Thank you if you left comments &amp;/or kudos. :-))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>